Hoping for a Miracle
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This is AU. Danny has aids from his five year lover, His father recently died, Vlad still love Danny from high school, and he one of the best lawyers in New York. Does he get a happy ending or is he doom to die alone without love or family?


**I was watching a show and it got me thinking. I'm sorry if no one likes it but I wanted to try this. This is SLASH people. Vlad/Danny however this is AU no powers just normal people. Character death. Vlad is about Jazz's age and Danny is 25 in here while Jazz is 28. Read on and find out the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

Danny return to his hometown in his 2008 black mustang turning on the road to his parents house. He stopped in front of a two story house painted a light blue with white trim and a dark red door. Danny stepped out of the car, leaned against it and sighed while looking at his childhood home. He hadn't been here since he turned 18 and went to school to be lawyer. Now he worked with some of the top lawyers in New York City and recently his name was added to the name of the lawyers.

Danny didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at his apartment in New York but his work place told him to take time off and go to his family after all they needed him now. His father had just recently died. The only one carrying his secret too. While his family knew he was gay and that his partner of the last five years died last year and while the world thought it was cancer. Danny and his father knew the truth. Greg, his partner, had aids and now Danny had known for about six months that he had the HIV virus. The only reason why his father knew that he had aids was because when his father asked about cancer being a cover up for something else. At the funeral his father knew the differences after he was a cancer doctor after all. His mom was a famous writer and his sister was a psychologist. All did well for their working lives.

He wanted to be on a case rather then this because this hurt too much and doing this made it worse since his mom and sister didn't know his secret. Danny gently pushed himself off of his mustang and gave his black jacket, white shirt, black tie, and black pants a sweep with his hands to get some dirt off while making sure he had his wallet and phone. He moved toward that red door and knocked when he got there. His mom answered the door with a sad, tearful face and hugged him while saying, "You don't need to knock. This is the home you grew up in after all."

Putting his arms around his mom, he says, "Yes, Mom. I do know that but I felt like I should have so I did it.." Tucker, Jazz, Sam, Tomas and Vlad watch from the hall and the doorway of the living room. Danny shut his eyes so that he didn't have to see Vlad. He had to admit even though he went to college at NYU and met Greg. He still loves Vlad after all they were high school sweethearts until Danny went to NYU and Vlad was at University of California for business.

When he opened his eyes he saw Vlad staring at him. Tomas holding his crying wife Jazz, and Tucker holding Sam. He let go of his mom and headed to his room with his suitcase, making the excuse of wanting to be alone for awhile. When he was settled in and sitting on his bed there was another knock on the door. He heard his mom answer it and wondered what was going on.

Downstairs Maddie had opened the door to reveal Maddie and Jack's lawyer friend Mr. Lancer. He walked in and asked if he could meet with Maddie privately. Jazz and the rest of them went to the living room while Maddie and Mr. Lancer when to her study. As they sat to discuss things, Mr. Lancer pulled out a letter and said, "Maddie, We've known each other for years. I have something to give you from your late husband. It was not to be open unless he passed on. This letter is meant for you but what is in it he said you're allowed to tell everyone else because they're going to find out a some point anyway. I'm sorry for your husband dying and I'm sorry for what's in that letter but I know I can't change it. This is why I came over I'll leave it to you and you're daughter if you wish."

"Alright," She says, "Thank you and have a good day." Mr Lancer nods and leaves while Maddie calls Jazz in to read the letter with her. After Jazz is sitted Maddie reads the letter.

_Dear Maddie,_

_If you're reading this letter then I must have left you. There is so much I want to say but I know I don't have enough time for. First, I'm sorry for leaving you like this if I could I'd stay with you, Jazz, and Danny but Lord knows I can't if I'm gone. Second, This isn't my secret to give but I need to tell you because I'm not sure if Danny will. About five months ago I found that Greg did not die of cancer but of aids. Now, our poor boy has the HIV virus. He didn't say a word to you or Jazz to about it because of could possibly happen. He is afraid of how you two were going to react. Let him come to __you and tell you about it. Don't let him know I told you right now. Let him come and tell you himself when he is ready. Please watch over him. My love to all of you._

_Love,_

_Jack_

Maddie shook while holding the paper and Jazz had a few tears falling from her eyes. Jazz spoke first, "Really? M-my brother is going to die from Aids one day?" Maddie just nodded her head unable to speak and not even a moment later broke down in tears with Jazz hugging her._  
_

Vlad left Jazz's husband Tomas with Sam and Tucker. He made his way upstairs to Danny's room. The very same room they had their first kiss in and where they had their final kiss after Danny's senior year before Danny started college and Vlad returned to college. He knocked on the door and got a muffled, "Come in." Seeing Danny was sitting on his bed, he sat on the chair by the desk.

Danny didn't even move when Vlad came in. He didn't really want to face him but he knew he had to. He faked a smile and asked, "How are you Vlad? What have you been up to?"

Vlad knew Danny was faking the smile but he smiled back and answered, "I'm doing well. I started my own business in Arizona.. It's doing really well there are stores all over the US and some outside of the country in Canada and Mexico. Selling things at even a lower price then Walmart and I still pay what I need to pay. What about you? How are you and what have you bee up to?"

"I'm doing...ok. I'm a new partner with my law firm. My name was recently added to the sign. They made me take a month off for this since I never called in once or taken time off since I started working there unless it was my and Greg's anniversary or what not but I haven't taken time off since he died of...cancer."

"I'm sorry about that." Vlad said. "I'm sorry to hear that the man you love left you like that. He was so young." He noticed both the pauses but didn't say anything about it.

Danny shrugged and turned slightly not really wanting to respond. He sighed. Danny knew he still loves Vlad even though they have been over for years and he loved Greg so much too when he had him. He looked at the floor because he knew that even if Vlad still loves him that Vlad would want nothing to do with him if he found out Danny had the HIV virus. Who would love someone then? Danny shifted and said, "Hey Vlad. I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. I have to clean out my dad's office tomorrow sooo I'm going to bed."

Vlad nodded and asked, "Would you like me to help you clean it out? It may take awhile." He stood by the door asking.

Danny looked up and said, "Yes, I would like that. Thank you. Good night Vlad." He smiles at Vlad while waiting for him to leave.

Vlad smiles back and says, "You're welcome. Good Night Danny." He leaves him alone until morning.

Downstairs in Maddie's study, Jazz is still holding her mom. Jazz doesn't know what to say because her brother use to tell her everything. How do you approach someone with aids? Or talk to them even? She thought about Vlad who still loves him. Would he even want to be with Danny now? People usually run after something like that. Danny was going to die someday because of aids while his partner already had. They say some people with aids die quicker then others. She hoped Danny wouldn't die for many many years and hopes Vlad will love him no matter what. Jazz knew she was scared for him and for Vlad. Vlad could be stupid at times and she hoped this wasn't one of those times. She hoped he'd stay and not run like he had in the past. Looking down at her mom, she sees Maddie is sleeping and gently lays her on the couch and puts a blanket over her. She heads to bed too and decides she find out what to do tomorrow. She heads up to her and Tomas room decorated in Green and white trim. She got into bed and fell asleep.

Danny woke up early the next morning to take a jog and his pills. Thankfully unlike his partner right now he only had to take three pills. When he return from his jog and took his pills with water, Vlad walked outside at that moment and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Danny said with a little be of a pant since he just got done with running, "Yeah, just let me change quick." Vlad nods and waits.

Danny headed down and walked out the door. Vlad followed Danny to his Mustang and drove to his father's office. They were silent on the way over until they stopped in front of Danny's dad office. Danny grabbed the key his mom left for him on the table and stepped inside followed by Vlad. Danny stopped all of the sudden, Vlad slammed into his back surprised and asked, "What happened? What's wrong Danny?"

Danny said slowly, "I don't remember the last time I was in here. I haven't step foot in this town since I left for school Vlad. It's been almost 10 years. I never planned on coming back not even to visit but I never expected my dad to die either. When I left at 18 I wanted nothing more to leave and I couldn't talk my parents out of leaving this place. So I decided to never return not for Christmas, New Year, Easter, nothing. Every year they sent me presents and care packages. They gave me so much and came to see me once sometimes even twice a year but I repaid them with never coming home. Leaving behind everything to become a successful lawyer at such a young and forget everything from home. Now Dad's gone and he'll never know how much he and the family means to me."

Vlad pulled him into a hug and listened through out the whole talk until Danny pulled away with a slight sliver up his spine. He knew Vlad would have somewhat of an effect on him still but he always wonder that if he choose Vlad instead would he have gotten aids? He turned and knew he'd never know now. He said without looking at Vlad, "We need to do this. Would you please start over there and I'll start over here." Vlad nodded and went to the corner Danny asked him to start in.

Hours later found Vlad and Danny laughing about the good and bad times from when they were dating and just being friends in school together. Before they were finished for the day Vlad walked over and said, "Danny, I still love you. All the other boyfriends I had weren't you. That's why I stayed single and I was so happy for you when you had a partner but I've always love you. Nothing changed that. I'm asking now that you would let me take you on a picnic tomorrow. Please. I still have the car, the 1960's Mustang, we to our last prom together. It will be like old times." He smiles at Danny, hoping for him to say yes but telling himself not to be mad if he says no.

Danny takes a few minutes to think it over after all it would be the first date he's had since Greg died and he found out he had the HIV virus. He replies with a smile, "Yes, I will go on a date with you." Vlad smiles like he hasn't for years and taking what they have finished back to the house to finish another day.

Maddie watched her son return home with the man who she knew still loved him after all these years. However, she also knew that Vlad would most likely walk away after he found out Danny's secret. Who wouldn't when it came to dating? She wanted to care for her son but she also wanted someone else who loved him to stay with him too. She wanted to cry for the millionth time that day over her son because Maddie knew or at least though she knew that he would died alone except for family.

Jazz watches her mom watching Vlad and Danny. She knows her mom is taking this hard. Wouldn't you if you found out your one and only son was going to die of aids at some point in his life? She knew her mother wanted to protect him from this since she knew he was gay but Jazz knew better. Her mom couldn't protect him from that or anything else. When he came out some of his friends left and at first their dad and mom didn't like the fact he was gay. When they almost lost him in a car car crash after a argument, they decided it wasn't worth it and treated him better about it. She knew that now that this had happen Danny was in for the ride of his life and hopefully it didn't have to be alone.

After everyone to bed, Danny was in the kitchen having some water before he settled in for the night but he wondered if letting Vlad take him on a picnic would change anything. After all not many people knew he had the HIV virus. His dad before he died and his senior advisors at work did but they still accepted him at least. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Vlad, Jazz, his mom, Tomas, Sam, or /and Tucker. The last two have been his best friends and support since high school. Jazz and Tomas her husband have been the best sibling and brother in law someone could as for but for his mom she would be the hardest person to tell after all because it took her the longest to accept the fact that he was gay in high school. This would make it harder because Greg had been into drugs and the Aids was just quicker with him then it was with Danny right now. He knows he has to tell them soon but he also knows it's going to be harder then telling them he's gay. He made his way to bed and sighed as he got under the covers tomorrow was not going to go well for him or anyone else.

After Danny woke up, ran, and took his pills Vlad walked in smiling. Danny smiled back and gently shook his head thinking that man has got to have the whitest smile I've ever seen. Vlad watched as Danny was packing for the picnic. Sandwiches, fruit salad, chips and homemade dip made by Danny, cookies, soda, juice, water and a small paper plate of vegetables . Danny had been making things since he returned from his run. When you live alone you tend to pick up a few things.

Vlad smiled when he helped the man pack the food and head out to the beautiful black car mustang that they took to the last prom they went to together. Hopping in the front seat, Vlad turned it on surprised to see it still work and drove to the spot two hours away where they had their first date many years ago. By the time they arrived, it was 11:30 am and both were dressed in jeans Danny wearing a plain blue t-shirt while Vlad wore a black one that had a picture of a big white wolf. They sat for over three hours talking about everything and nothing at all just like old times. Until Vlad brought up the l-word again and Danny knew he had to tell him. "Danny, I love you so much still." Vlad said, "I knew letting you go was a mistake and seeing you with Greg hurt more then anything but I don't want to pass up this chance we have again to be with each other."

"Vlad......I don't know if we can be together...." Vlad looks at him as Danny continues while sighing, "Or rather I don't know if you want to be with me after what I tell you." Danny gets up off the hood as Vlad watches him move to the side where there were beautiful oak trees in a valley. "Greg didn't die from cancer, Vlad. He died from Aids. Cancer was the cover up because it means I have the HIV virus." He wasn't looking at Vlad at this point but the trees.

".....You're going to die of Aids?...." Vlad said. Danny nodded. "I-I don't know what to say, Danny."

Danny sighs and says, "No one does Vlad. When my dad found out before he died, He didn't know what to say either. It was like for him until one day I said to him when Mom, Dad, Jazz, and Tomas was visiting. I told him it wasn't a dream. It was really happening. I'm going to die from Aids one day. It could be tomorrow. It could be next week. Hell it could be 15 years from now . I don't know but I don't want to be treated every day like I'm dying. I'm still working now. I can still live a life now even with the HIV virus but it doesn't mean I should get treated any different"

"I know you shouldn't be treated any different but it's hard you know. You can't just say that and expect it though." Vlad said after a moment of thinking.

"I don't expect anything. I'm just saying it's how I should be treat." Danny said. "I'm going to walk home. Please just take the car."

Vlad gently gathered everything and left. Danny began walking after the car left.

After Vlad return to the house, he ran into Jazz. Jazz said, "Whoa, Vlad where's the fire?"

"I'm leaving." He said without looking at her. "I'm taking the mustang and going to Phoenix." He grabs his things and left the picnic items in the kitchen. He ran out to the car and left.

A few hours later Danny walked in and Jazz grabbed his arm to pull him into to the kitchen. "What did you do or say to Vlad that made him leave, Danny?" Jazz said clearly upset.

Danny wrenched his arm free. "I didn't do anything and all I told him was the true. I knew it could make him run. Love is never enough Jazz. You lucked out and got a guy who loves you, wanted marriage and kids. I got a lover who died and something happened now I'm stuck with it Jazz."

It dawned on her what Danny told Vlad but she wouldn't tell him he knew. "What did you tell him, Danny." She asked in a softer voice.

"Jazz it's not easy to say but if I can't tell you I can't tell anyone else." He sighed and continued. "Greg didn't die of cancer. He died of aids." She tried to sound surprised but failed. "He did a lot of drugs in his youth and shared the needles. I...I have the HIV virus." She hugged him so fast you wouldn't have thought she moved.

"Danny I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Jazz asked. "To busy in your career I guess. Who else knows?"

"My partners know and dad knew that's about it. I told Vlad at the picnic but I figured he'd run and look he did." Danny said sadly getting himself out the hug. "I'm going out for some air." He leaves and Jazz sighs.

He had literally just stepped out the door and on to the grounds when Vlad came pulling back in the driveway with the mustang. In his front sit was books on Aids and the HIV virus, Danny eyes widened at that. Vlad jumped out of the car and walked over to Danny saying, "I'm sorry for being such and idiot, Danny. I love you so much. I shouldn't have left. When I saw a book shop on the way to the freeway. I pulled over and stopped in because I realized it didn't matter if you had Aids or if I had Aids. I still love you and I should be there for you but I want to be more then a friend. I want to be your lover, your bonded, and your soul mate. I want to be there through it all because I love you."

Danny stared at him with his eyes watering and said, "It's not fair to you Vlad. It wouldn't be because even with safe sex I could give it to you."

"I don't care. I want to be with you because I love you. Please be mine. Marry me. We'll go to Massachusettes. Please. I've been waiting to ask since before we broke up." He grabbed Danny's hand while saying this. "I want to be there for you when it gets worse and through the best of times we can have."

Danny cried for the time in months since Greg died. "Why? What makes me worth it Vlad?" Danny asked through tears while Vlad still held him in his arms. "I want to say yes but you don't deserve to watch me die."

"I want to be there for you it doesn't matter. You are worth it. You always were and always are from the moment I knew I met you. Please marry me Danny." Vlad asked with the biggest smile on his face.

Danny smiles because this man who he has loved for year and who loved in him in return wants to be with him forever. Not even Greg asked Danny to marry him. Danny knew his answer and vocalized it. "Yes," He said through a smile and tears. "I will marry you." Vlad pulled him into a kiss and then lead him inside to tell the others.

At the dinner table sat Maddie, Jazz, Tomas, Sam, and Tucker getting ready to eat Honey Ham with mashed potatoes and green peas made by Sam, Jazz, and Maddie. For desert was Chocolate pie with whipping cream. Danny and Vlad came in with champange and champange glasses. Maddie asked as they passed it around, "What is going on Danny? Vlad?"

"Danny has agreed to marry me." Vlad said with a big smile. Danny smiled and nodded in agreement looking at Vlad. Maddie was surprise, her mouth open, and just staring at them.

She jumped up and yelled, "How selfish can you be Danny?" Walking around the table facing Danny. "I know Danny. Your father told me in a letter about you. I know you have Aids but how selfish can you be? I'm going to lose you one day but I refuse to lose another boy I've considered my son for years. No. I won't let you!" Jazz was just as shocked as the rest of them for seeing her mom do this.

"There's safe sex. We can prevent that from happening." Vlad said a little angry. "I love him and I want to be there for him no matter what happens."

Danny stared as his mom walked out and then turned to Vlad, "She right. I can't do that to you Vlad. I'm sorry." He walked out the room and the house to go see his father's grave.

Vlad fled as well to the roof where he went when he need to think. Now he was so confused he had been so happy and less then two second it came crashing down on him.

Jazz was so angry she went after her mother as Tomas went after Vlad and Tucker and Sam went after Danny. All intending to have a conversation with the three who's hearts just got hurt.

When Jazz caught up with her mother, she grabbed her arm and said, "How dare you? How could you exploit Danny's secret like that? How could you ruin their happiness? You want him to find someone and when he does you smash their happiness in a thousand million pieces. They have plenty of years to be together and all you want to do is ruin it. Damn it mom. Let him be happy. He can make his own choices."

Maddie said without looking at her, "I know he can. I just don't want to lose both again after it's all said and done with but I guess it's a chance I need to take because I want them to be happy. I'm sorry. Let's go find them." They leave together to find Danny and Vlad.

Around the same time Tomas found Vlad, he climbed out the window and said, "She didn't mean it Vlad. She scared for her son is all. We all saw the look on her face when she said he had HIV virus. She want's you two to be happy really. Everyone has been waiting for you to get together. I guess this way was unexpect. He's not being selfish and niether are you. You two need each other. It just took to long to realize it. Go after to him you may be confused but I bet a million bucks you are sure about loving him."

Vlad looked at him and asked "How did you figure that one out, Tomas? How do you know I'm confused about everything but loving him?"

"I was when I asked Jazz to marry me five years ago but I was so sure I loved Jazz that I didn't run or let other's tell me what to do." Tomas said. "Now it's your turn. Run go get him now." Vlad nods and smiles. They both leave to find Danny as well.

Sam and Tucker found Danny crying at his father grave. They haven't Danny cry since Vlad and him broke up. Going over and wrapping their arms around him, Sam said, "Danny, your mom is wrong. You're not selfish. You're in love. We understand that but your mom was just scared. You saw it in her eyes when she mentioned you had the HIV virus. We still love you no matter what nothing will change that, Danny. Please come back." She and Tucker still kept him in the hug.

Danny said, "It's just not fair. I still love Vlad after all these years and when I finally have the chance to be with him. She lets her fear get in the way. " He continues not seeing Vlad, Tomas, Jazz and Maddie come up near by. "She doesn't think I'm scared? I'm fuckin terrified about this but I know I'll have someone who loves me near by to help me. I don't want Vlad to watch me die but if love is enough for him then I'll give him all of my love . I'd give him the whole world if I can too."

Maddie cried as Sam and Tucker let him go and she said coming near, "I'm sorry. I was selfish not you." She gently grabs Danny's hand and pulled him up. She continued as she pulled him genly, "I know you and Vlad love each other. Your father would approve and so do I." She grabs Vlad and puts Danny's hand in it. "I want you to be happy. Please forgive me for being selfish and stupid." Vlad and Danny smile and hug Maddie telling her she's forgiven.

Four months later Massachusettes

Danny and Vlad were getting married today. Both were very excited and had big plans. Vlad had moved in with Danny in New York while Danny stayed a lawyer and Vlad moved his main office to New York for his business. Now they're standing front of a city offical to make this legal.

As the hour flew by and before everyone knew it Vlad and Danny were kissing. Sam and Tucker were hugging as were Tomas and Jazz. Maddie walked over to Vlad and Danny. "It's great to have you offically apart of the family, Vlad." Maddie says. Danny smiled the wided smile he had done in years because this has been the happy moment in his life so far.

15 years later

Vlad sat beside his husband in the hospital. Danny was reaching the end of his life but he had told Vlad he wouldn't change anything. Two years after they married they adopted a boy from China. They named him Jack Andrew Masters. He was named after Danny's father. This child was about 2 when they adopted him now he is about 13 years old. Along with his sister Jasmine Ann Master who they adopted from Japan about 2 years after Jack. She's about 11. Both of them were at school right now, which was almost done for the day, as their one daddy was on his death bed. Vlad felt it was too soon as he cried and holding Danny's hand because even though he knew this would happen Vlad wish it was him instead of Danny. The kids need him and so did Vlad. Vlad wasn't and would never be ready to say good bye but he knows he has no choice. The nurses and the doctors expect maybe a few days at the most for Danny to live.

A half hour later, The kids came to the hospital with Jazz, Tomas, Sam, and Tucker. Danny and Jazz's mom, Maddie, had died a few years ago. Jasmine and Jack stood by Vlad and hugged him while the rest of them watch from various spots around the room. No one wanted to say good bye to Danny but just like Vlad they all knew they had to. Vlad hated this just like he hated when the doctor told Danny he had to close his practice. Danny opened his own practice for law about 3 years after they were married and was one of the best and well known in New York until he closed it about 3 years ago when it became to much for him. Jazz was holding her baby boy of 3 months. They named him Daniel after her brother of course and she had about 3 other kids. The ages varied from 3 months to 14 being the oldest. They adopted Daniel out of Peru when they felt ready to raise another child. Sam and Tucker had only two. Their twins which one was a girl and the a boy. They were 13 and the girls name is Anna and the boy's Tomas of course named after Uncle Tomas. They had all come to see Danny everyday until Danny would die and join his and Jazz's parents. They knew nothing would ever be the same again.

About an hour later Danny woke up squeezing Vlad's hand and said, "I love you so much Vlad. Please be happy and don't grieve over me anymore then you have to. We had a great life. Now you need to let me go." Vlad nodded through tears and gave him one last kiss. They all said their good bye's to Danny. Danny passed away at that moment leaving a husband, two kids, his sister and her family, and his best friends and their family.

Few years after Danny's death

Once a week since Danny died Vlad and his kids would leave flowers. Single flowers to bouquet of flowers. Vlad always cried but Anna and Jack always stayed near by if he need them. Which more often then not he did need them. Both were either in college or finishing high school but knew how much their father needed them since dad was gone. They were glad to be there for him inbetween school, boyfriends and girlfriends, and of course the after school activites. Anna and Jack both hope everytime they went it would never be their father's last visit but now their father was showing signs of moving on like Danny had wish even though he keep his weekly visits. The visits keep getting easier then the one before. Vlad still worked his company and Vlad was as happy as he could be without Danny but he never forgot Danny and everything they went though together. As they dropped their flowers before they left there father spoke for the first time ever at the grave.

"I'm finally beginning to move on Danny. You'd be proud of me and our kids. Both have been there for me and for each other. This won't be the last time I visit I promise even if I don't come once a week anymore remember I will always love you and so will the kids." Vlad said then he kiss the flower and put it on Danny's grave. Turning around, he grab Anna's hand while Jack followed behind them. None of them turning back once.

_Danny Masters_

_A beloved husband, father, brother, and friend_

_You will never be forgotten_

_We will always love you_

_Rest in peace_

**Thanks for reading. I actually got this idea off Touch by An Angel. It is a good show I suggest you watch it. I loved writing this. It took me a week to write it. I plan to go through for errors and stuff later today but please please please review. I will update my three multi chapter stories soon. I just want to take a short break and do a few one shots. I hope you enjoy and please review! HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
